Ele não faz meu olho virar
by Pagu
Summary: Ginny Weasley tinha tudo o que sempre quis, ou quase...
1. I Ginny Weasley, de namoradinha a idolo

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa fanfic são de propriedade de J.K., e infelizmente não posso levá-los para a cama e dar-lhes de comer.

**Título:** **Ele não faz meu olho virar  
**

**Autor:** **Pagú**

**Gênero:** Romance/Comédia - Ship: Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação: M **

**Spoilers:** 7

**Observações:** Essa fic está sendo escrita para o I Challenge de Clichê do Grimmauld Place, 12. Ela é inspirada na canção Not Fair de Lily Allen.

* * *

**Ele não faz meu olho viriar**

**1. Ginny Weasley, de namoradinha à ídolo!**

Eu não queria fazer, mas tinha usado a desculpa da dor de cabeça na última vez que estivemos juntos. Será que eu poderia usá-la novamente? Seria forçado, e ele iria ficar me tentando, até eu me render... Era mais fácil eu dar o que ele queria e acabar logo com isso.

/**\

Nós éramos o casal mais badalado do mundo bruxo. Por algum tempo era somente porque ele era o herói mais conhecido de todos os tempos. Contudo, depois de que entrei no Holyhead Harpies, bati o recorde de gols marcados em uma temporada, e fui convocação para jogar na seleção nacional da Inglaterra, comecei a ser reconhecida não somente como a namorada do Harry Potter.

É, na verdade ficamos os dois mundialmente conhecidos, e os tablóides do Profeta Diário adoravam falar de nossas vidas. Eles pelo menos eram gentis, coisa que me surpreende até hoje. Sabe, achei que fossem criar casos e casos conosco, mas não. Somos o casal modelo da comunidade bruxa mundial.

Meu amor por Harry mantinha-se como o do começo. Ele era o meu grifinório corajoso, lutava com as forças do mal e tudo mais. Depois que ele tinha vencido todas suas provas da adolescência, pudemos ficar juntos e sempre acreditei que seria para sempre.

Ele sempre foi diferente dos outros, corajoso, gentil, romântico, carinhoso, e por mais que minha aparência passe outra imagem, o que eu mais gosto nele é que ele me faz sentir protegida.

Eu comentei sobre a minha aparência... Bom, vou te explicar sobre o que estou falando. Depois que a Guerra terminou a sociedade não me conhecia, eu era simplesmente a namorada do Potter, e filha caçula dos Weasley. A primeira impressão que tiveram de mim quando eu e Harry voltamos a namorar era a de que eu era meiga, frágil e doce. Contudo essa imagem logo desapareceu. Minha personalidade forte apareceu, por não querer comentar sobre minha vida pessoal e algumas vezes azarar os repórteres mais insistentes.

Voltando a falar do Harry... Desde os meus 10 anos eu fui apaixonada por ele. Toda aquela fama por trás de seu nome, e mesmo assim ele era aquele menino tímido, porém forte. Ele era meu herói. Mesmo depois de crescer e ser cortejada por rapazes mais bonitos e menos complicados que Harry, eu nunca consegui o esquecer. Os outros garotos sempre me pareciam tolos e imaturos perto dele.

Bom, acho que a introdução foi suficiente. Por favor, entenda, eu amo Harry loucamente. Porém há um quesito, um único quesito, que ele simplesmente tira nota zero.

Depois de dois anos namorando eu e Harry nos pegamos numa situação muito calorosa. Era minha primeira vez, e também a dele. Foi surpreendente, pois Harry sempre foi tão carinhoso e gentil comigo, eram poucas as vezes em que nos beijávamos fervorosamente. Mas, voltando ao assunto, aquele dia ele não parou e eu também não o impedi.

Estávamos no apartamento que ele havia acabado de alugar, após terminar o curso de auror e sair dos dormitórios para estudantes. Nós havíamos voltado de um pub no qual tínhamos nos encontrado com Ron e Hermione. Era inverno, e eu estava realmente embriagada de vinho, assim como Harry. Nós nos beijávamos e quando ele começou a desabotoar minha blusa eu não o impedi.

Está bem, foi horrível! Mas que primeira vez não é? Harry e eu não tínhamos ideia do que estávamos fazendo. Porém, depois disso ele me levou para cama em seus braços e nós dormimos e acordamos juntos. Foi muito especial. Levei uma baita bronca por não ter avisado minha mãe onde estava, mas logo ela se acostumou com minhas fugas noturnas.

Pouco tempo depois eu comecei a jogar no Wimbourne Wasps, e então aluguei meu próprio apartamento. Isso diminuiu drasticamente as noites que passava na casa de Harry, já que o apartamento dele era o típico apartamento de um jovem homem inglês. Ele começou a vir para minha casa sempre que dava. Era muito gostoso ter nossa privacidade e independência. Passamos momentos maravilhosos naquele apartamento, e continuamos tendo.

Você deve estar se perguntando o que é que tem de errado?

Bem...

É simples e complicado.

Harry é um cara muito carinhoso, não me entenda mal, porém isso não se aplica à cama. Não! Ele não é um sadista que quer me bater, o problema não é exatamente esse. Das primeiras vezes eu achava que era a falta de experiência, e ainda tenho confiança de que algum dia vai dar certo... Estou te enrolando, não é? Vou ser direta: ele não consegue me fazer gozar. Não ria, isso é muito triste.

Não sei se você será capaz de entender. Imagine namorar o cara perfeito, aquele com quem você sempre sonhou, com quem você é feliz, porém a única coisa que deixa a desejar é bem uma das bases de qualquer relacionamento. Frustrante não? Pois é, você pode dizer é só sexo, mas imagine ter vinte e poucos anos e nunca ter gozado, e pior que não é por falta de sexo!


	2. II Ginny Weasley, e seu problema

_na: Depois de séculos volto a postar aqui... agora que entrei de férias posso voltar a escrever. Espero que gostem!_

* * *

**II. Ginny Weasley, e seu problema.**

Eu não queria fazer, mas tinha usado a desculpa da dor de cabeça na última vez que estivemos juntos. Será que eu poderia dá-la novamente? Ia ser forçado, e ele iria ficar me tentando, até eu me render... Era mais fácil eu dar o que ele queria e acabar logo com isso.

Abri a porta do meu apartamento após ouvir a campainha, já sabendo quem estaria do outro lado. Harry vinha à minha casa toda sexta e ia embora no domingo, já que era auror sênior tirava o fim de semana de folga. Já era tarde, Harry costuma pegar as noites de sexta-feira para ir ao pub com os colegas de trabalho, e como sempre chegou animado.

Em poucos minutos estávamos na cama. Quis terminar logo com aquilo para que pudesse então aproveitar. Ficar deitada com a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele retomava o fôlego, era a melhor parte do sexo para mim. Como um ritual, Harry primeiro beijou meu pescoço, deslizou para meus peitos, abriu minha blusa e sutiã, continuou me beijando até chegar em minhas calças, que ele tirou junto de minha calcinha. Ele brincou um tempo ali por baixo enquanto eu fingia que me divertia. Depois disso ele me penetrou, primeiro com força e depois carinhosamente.

Eu disse assim, jogado e sem animação, porque é assim que me sinto. É sempre a mesma coisa. Aí ele fez aquele barulho que no começo era irritante, mas hoje em dia, vou confessar, é um alivio. Ele terminou e deitou ao meu lado, exausto.

O resto do meu final de semana foi maravilhoso. Fiquei menstruada, desculpa para os próximos dois dias!


	3. III Ginny Weasley, a capitã

**III. Ginny Weasley, a capitã.**

Sucesso na vida profissional significa azar na vida sexual? Esse era exatamente meu caso!

/**\

Eu cheguei em casa tão feliz que não conseguia me manter quieta. Cantarolava enquanto limpava o bracelete de capitã que havia recebido aquela tarde. Não casava de olhar para ele. Mandei uma coruja para Harry pedindo que ele me viesse para meu apartamento.

Algum tempo depois lá estava ele, exausto do trabalho, mas sorrindo. Aquele sorriso significava alguma coisa, pois era muito maior que o normal. Será que ele já sabia?

- Ei, não me diga que você já sabe da novidade? – perguntei animadamente.

- Novidade? – ele disse, mas entendeu antes que eu precisasse explicar.

Harry pegou o bracelete que eu não conseguia tirar das mãos e sorriu para mim. – Parabéns, meu anjo! Capitã!

Ele me deu um beijo e eu fiquei muito feliz com o cumprimento. Ele então continuou sorrindo e me olhando de maneira estranha.

- Que foi? – eu perguntei curiosa.

- Hoje me informaram que eu sou um dos candidatos a tomar o posto de Chefe dos Aurores. – ele disse um pouco sem graça, não querendo arruinar meu momento de sucesso.

- Ah? – eu estava embasbacada, ele seria o candidato mais jovem ao cargo! – Chefe?

- É! Ainda não sei porque eles me escolheram. Mas estou na lista, a convocação sai semana que vem.

Eu pulei em sua direção agarrando-o pelo pescoço. Ele continuava sendo meu herói.

Fomos comemorar num pub e convidamos Ron e Hermione para nos acompanhar. Os dois já estavam lá quando chegamos. Hermione falava com as mãos, parecia nervosa, e Ron estava vermelho. Quando chegamos mais perto pude ver que Luna estava com eles. Assim que nos viram mudaram de assunto.

Hermione respirou fundo – Então qual é a novidade? – perguntou.

Eu mostrei o bracelete para ela, que num primeiro momento ficou sem entender.

- Uau! Capitã, Ginny! Parabéns! – soltou Ron animadamente, com os olhos cheios de orgulho.

Hermione levantava-se para me cumprimentar mas fui mais rápida. – Calma, ainda tem mais! – eu disse indicando Harry com o ombro.

- Estou na lista de candidatos para o cargo de Chefe dos Aurores. – ele disse sem graça.

Hermione dessa vez levantou num salto abraçando nós dois, enquanto Ron tentava fechar a boca e Luna sorria. Fui abraça-la depois, fazia muito tempo que não via minha amiga.

- Como você soube que estaríamos aqui? – perguntei a ela.

- Não sabia, eu estava aqui tomando um drinque porque lá fora está muito frio, e então vi Hermione e Ron entrarem.

- Que bom que você está aqui! Estava com saudades suas. Por onde você tem andado?

- Estou fazendo um curso muito interessante. Acabo não saindo muito.

Eu sorri e virei para os outros. A conversa estava ótima, mais tarde Ron e Hermione foram jogar bilhar, e depois de cinco minutos Hermione chamou Harry por socorro.

- Ele é muito bom nisso daqui! E eu que sou a trouxa! – brincou ela.

Enquanto os três jogavam bilhar eu e Luna ficamos conversando sobre o curso que ela estava fazendo, mas mal sabia eu onde estava me metendo.

- Você está fazendo curso de quê? – perguntei.

- Sexologia bruxa. É realmente muito interessante. Sabe, o sexo entre trouxas é basicamente igual ao sexo entre bruxos, mas há algumas diferenças.

Aquele era um caminho que eu não gostaria de seguir, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo para mudar de assunto, Luna continuou. – Como anda sua vida sexual com Harry, Ginny?

- Ah? – foi o máximo que eu consegui responder.

- Sabe o que é, uma das coisas que aprendemos sobre sexualidade bruxa é reconhecer auras. Isso só acontece com bruxos. Quando nós iniciamos a vida sexual nós criamos uma certa aura. Ela é mutável, quando você está satisfeito sexualmente com seu parceiro sua aura tende para o vermelho, e se não tende para o...

- Cerveja, banheiro. – Disse eu levantando da mesa e correndo para longe dali. Por sorte quando voltei estavam todos de volta.

Na semana seguinte saiu a notícia tão esperada. Harry era o novo Chefe dos Aurores, o mais novo na história da comunidade bruxa a alcançar o cargo. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas depois disso, nossas transar passaram a ser mais longas e muito mais penosas. Acho que Harry achou que tinha virado adulto e podia fazer sexo tipo papai mamãe, e desse jeito ele demorava até para gozar.


	4. IV Ginny Weasley, a azarada

_NA: Reviews please?_

**IV. Ginny Weasley, a azarada.**

Não sei porque eu reclamava da minha vida. Como a gente é bobo, não? Reclama, reclama, achando que não vai piorar, mas aí chega um dia que a gente vê o quão tolos podemos ser.

/**\

Minhas primeiras partidas como capitã foram ótimas, ganhamos três e perdemos uma. Meu time era maravilhoso! Somente mulheres, o que me deixava ainda mais orgulhosa. Harry vivia comentando que eu não poderia ter emprego melhor, já que ele não precisava ficar com ciúmes.

Estava em um treino quando a bomba estourou. A presidenta do Holyhead Harpies desceu de seu escritório (o que era um milagre) e veio das a notícia que tornaria minha vida num inferno.

- Nossos torcedores estão insatisfeito com os nossos resultados. – começou ela, já me deixando irritada.

- Insatisfeitos com 3 vitórias e uma derrota? – perguntei ironicamente.

- Sim, ano passado vencemos as quatro primeiras partidas. – respondeu ela, mas antes de eu começar a reclamar (já que os quatro primeiros jogos do ano passado foram fáceis, e o único que perdemos esse ano era para os vice-campeões do ano anterior) ela levantou a mão e continuou. – Tive uma conversa com Gwenog Jones, e ela acabou pedindo demissão do cargo de treinadora. Ela ainda não tem a experiência necessária para comandar um time tão grande como o nosso, vendo que ela se aposentou ano passado.

Todas minhas companheiras de time ficaram revoltadas. Gwenog era uma lenda no Quadribol, cinco anos como capitã do time, além de passagens na seleção inglesa. Ela era ótima treinadora.

- Mas não há motivo para se alarmarem. Nós já contratamos alguém para substituí-la. Será a primeira vez na estória do Harpies que teremos um homem trabalhando conosco.

Nos entre-olhamos preocupadas. Como assim um homem?

- Quero apresentá-lo a vocês.

Um homem andava em nossa direção com uma capa preta que cobria seu rosto. Foi só quando ele estava na nossa frente que consegui ver quem era.

- Draco Malfoy? Você está louca? – eu berrei com a presidenta.

Ela olhou para mim com ódio. Mas eu não me importava, aquilo era o maior absurdo do universo.

- Sim, Capitã. Draco Malfoy será o novo treinador. E a senhorita pense duas vezes antes de falar comigo desta maneira, ou senão esse seu bracelete vai para o lixo. – disse ela virando as costas para o time e voltando para seu escritório.

Eu não conseguia entender como aquele traste era nosso novo treinador.

- Olá, garotas. Meu nome é Draco Malfoy. – começou ele tirando sua capa de maneira ridícula (tentando inutilmente ser sexy) – Vocês devem me conhecer, é claro. Eu era apanhador do Pride of Portree, mas me aposentei ano retrasado.

- Aposentou nada Malfoy, você foi pego no doping usando Felix Felicis num jogo! Todo mundo sabe!

- Sim, Sra. Potter. Mas desde então tenho treinado o Pride of Portree, e bem, nós fomos campeões ano passado. – disse ele ironicamente, irritando-me por me chamar de Potter.

Depois de uma terrível tarde, voltei para casa querendo azarar o mundo. Como é que aquilo estava acontecendo? O que eu tinha feito de errado?

Havia acabado de sair do banho quando Harry tocou minha campainha. Fui atender, e ele, vendo que estava enrolada na toalha, veio todo animado para cima de mim. Eu tentei empurrá-lo gentilmente, mas ele não desistia. Minha varinha estava prendendo meu cabelo em um coque, saquei-a fazendo meus cabelos caírem em meu rosto e azarei Harry para longe de mim.

Ele caiu do outro lado da sala, quebrando minha cristaleira. A primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça foi "Se eu não conseguir concertar meus copos de cristal do século XVIII eu mato ele!". Já Harry me olhava assustado com as mãos sangrando. Quando vi o sangue voltei a mim. Agora uma culpa terrível arrebatava meu coração.

Corri para seu lado e peguei suas mãos nas minhas. Harry se afastou. – Deixa que eu faço isso - disse ele, e murmurando um feitiço fez seus cortes cicatrizarem. Harry olhava para mim sem entender o que havia acontecido, e irritado com a minha atitude. - Que diabos te deu? – ele me perguntou.

Eu não sabia o que responder. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, porque eu havia reagido daquela forma. – Me desculpe. – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

- Ginny, o que aconteceu? – perguntou ele novamente.

- Ah, Harry. Estou tentando entender também. – eu disse deixando ele mais confuso. – A presidenta no Harpies demitiu a Jones.

- Mas por quê? Ela é ótima! – disse Harry.

- Isso não é o pior. – disse deixando Harry mais curioso. – Pela primeira vez temos um treinador homem no time. – Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry.

- Isso ainda não é pior, o treinador não é ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

A boca de Harry caiu. Ele olhava para mim como se pedisse para eu parar com a brincadeira.

- Só pode ser piada. – disse ele.

- Não! A MALDITA DA PRESIDENTA CONTRATOU O MALDITO DO MALFOY! – eu gritei liberando toda aquela tensão que estava sentindo.

Harry me deixou na sala e foi para a cozinha fazer algo para nós comermos, enquanto eu arrumava minha cristaleira. Pouco tempo depois a campainha tocou novamente. Não estava esperando ninguém, mas Harry correu para atender. Ele tinha dinheiro trouxa na mão.

Harry voltou para a sala com uma caixa de pizza nas mãos.

- Quando você diz que vai cozinhar para mim, é para você cozinhar, e não pedir a comida! – brinquei indo para mesa.

- Ah, Ginny. Eu arrumei a mesa, já é alguma coisa! – brincou ele de volta.

A pizza estava gostosa, e o clima tinha mudado.

- É só isso que está irritando você Ginny? – perguntou Harry.

_Não é só isso, Harry! Você é terrível na cama, você nunca me fez gozar, eu estou subindo pelas paredes, tenho 23 anos e nunca gozei, é isso que está me irritando!_

- Era só isso, meu amor. Já estou melhor! – disse.

Aquela noite Harry não ousou querer mais alguma coisa além de dormir comigo.


	5. V Ginny Weasley, a Potter

_NA: Desculpem pelo hiatus! Valeu pelas reviews, espero mais e que gostem! _

**V. Ginny Weasley, a Potter.**

Eu não conseguia acreditar! Antes todas nós do time estávamos putas da vida com a presidenta. Odiávamos Draco Malfoy. Agora, eram só risadinhas durante o treino. Malfoy era a pessoa mais ridícula que eu já havia visto!

Estava lá eu voando, praticando tiros aos gols quando olhei para baixo e vi o treinador acochado com Deborah Kings, batedora, ensinando-a a rebater com o bastão. O que mais me irritou foi ver o sorrisinho que ela dava. Eles estavam flertando no meio do treino!

Karen Podmore foi para lá pedindo que Malfoy a ajudasse também. E quando percebi todas estavam dando risadinhas e soltando suspiros. Com o corpo todo tremendo de raiva eu desci até o gramado. – Vamos ficar de papinho ou vamos treinar?.

- Estamos treinando, Potter. – disse Malfoy ironicamente.

- Meu nome não é Potter! – berrei.

- Agora que o Sr. Potter é Chefe dos Aurores aposto que logo, logo, a senhorita não ficará mais chateada em ser chamada de Sra. Potter. – respondeu aquele nojento.

Controlei minha vontade de pular no pescoço dele. – Precisamos praticar as jogadas.

- Noh, Abgnale e Portshire vão com a Sra. Potter treinar as jogadas que conversamos anteriormente. As Srtas. Kings, Podmore e Gardner irão treinar comigo. – disse Malfoy e as meninas soltaram um "ahh" que me deixou ainda mais irritada.

O restante do treino foi terrível. Elas não conseguiam se concentrar, e a todo tempo chamavam Malfoy para ajudá-las com alguma besteira. Nosso jogo seria em dois dias e eu não estava nem um pouco confiante. Para animar tinha jantar na casa de meus pais aquela noite.

Eu não queria ir. Mas não podia dizer não para minha mãe. Fazia algum tempo que não a via, mesmo não querendo estar lá, estava com saudades. Cheguei atrasada, havia passado em casa para tomar um banho e me lembrei que tinha prometido fazer a sobremesa. Pelo menos era sobremesa... Quando cheguei eles já estavam colocando a comida na mesa.

Fui até a cozinha cumprimentar minha mãe, que quando me viu abraçou-me forte. Ajudei-a com o último prato. Estávamos todos lá, mais uma reunião da família Weasley, que só tinha uma razão para acontecer, minha mãe querendo nos engordar.

- Como estão as coisas no Harpies, Ginny? – perguntou George ironicamente.

Eu sorri ironicamente para ele. – Perfeitas!

- Achitda num cubgsigi... – Ron começou mas foi interrompido por Hermione.

- Ronald, não fale de boca cheia. – brigou ela, enquanto minha mãe sorria.

- Ah, desculpe. Ainda não consegui entender como ele conseguiu a vaga! – disse Ron.

- Ele comeu a presidenta! – disse irritadamente.

- Ginerva! Olhe a boca! Não foi essa a educação que te dei. – mamãe reclamou enquanto todos os outros riam.

Comemos até não agüentarmos mais. Eu só pensava na minha sobremesa, precisava urgentemente de doce! Coloquei o mousse de chocolate na mesa e servi todos, reservando o maior pedaço para mim.

- Você não está grávida não, né Ginny? – meu pai brincou, mas eu não consegui levar na brincadeira.

- Pare de falar absurdos, papai. – disse rispidamente.

- É a TPM – sussurrou Harry para meu pai, e eu dei-lhe um beliscão por de baixo da mesa.

Harry deu um pulo depois do beliscão. Não achei que tinha dado tão forte. Mas tudo mudou quando Harry de pé olhou para mim com seu sorriso lindo, afastou a cadeira que estava sentado, ajoelhou-se na minha frente, e você já sabe o que ele disse. – Ginnerva Molly Weasley, você quer se casar comigo?

Minha mãe soltou gritinhos excitados, assim como Fleur, que até agora nem tinha notado que estava na mesa. Eu olhei para os dois olhos verdes de Harry. Ao olhar tudo que passamos juntos voltou como um flash. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Lembrei de como havia me sentido quando Hagrid apareceu com Harry no colo, e Voldemort dizendo que ele estava morto. Eu estava vazia, oca, morta.

Então me joguei nos braços de Harry e o beijei.

– Acho que isso é um sim! Hoje a noite vai ser longa! – soltou George.


	6. VI Ginny Weasley, e o quadribol

_NA: Reviews please? _

**VI. Ginny Weasley, e o quadribol**

Eu era noiva! Sabia que iria acontecer mais cedo, mais tarde, mas ainda estava surpresa. As meninas pulavam e me abraçavam no vestiário do Estádio de Quadribol, minutos antes de entrarmos para jogar. Porém alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo ali. As duas batedoras Podmore e Kings estavam de cara fechada uma para a outra. E é claro que sabia o porque. Draco Maldito Malfoy.

Entramos no campo, e mesmo há quatro anos fazendo isso, ainda ficava muito nervosa. A maioria dos torcedores vestiam verde e dourado, cores da Harpies. O jogo seria fácil, o outro time ainda era muito pequeno. Antes de começar, Malfoy veio falar conosco. Ele vestia uma capa cinza escura, foi a primeira vez que pude notar a cor de seus olhos. Azul-acinzentado. Ele começou a falar, mas eu não sei o que me deu. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era fitar aqueles olhos.

- Quero vocês fazendo o melhor. Vocês são campeãs. Vamos time! – foi o que ouvi Malfoy dizer.

Subimos ao ar. O juiz apitou, soltando o pomo e lançando a goles. Como sempre eu fui a mais rápida e peguei-a. Enquanto o outro time arrumava sua defesa, eu já estava no meio do caminho para os aros. Nosso trio de artilheiras era maravilhoso. Lancei a goles para Paty Noh, que desviou do artilheiro do outro time, subiu alguns metros deixando a goles cair, para parar nas mãos de Kathrina Abgnale, que me lançou rapidamente deixando-me livre para marcar nosso primeiro gol. A defesa do outro time era lenta. Seria perfeito.

O placar estava 40x0 para nós. Os outros artilheiros estavam com a goles, vindo em nossa direção. Estava prestes a conseguir roubar a goles deles quando ouvi um grito. Olhei para trás e vi nossa goleira, Mandy Portshire, caindo com toda velocidade no chão. Eu já ia berrar com o juiz para pedir falta, quando vi que todos olhavam para Karen Podmore.

Ficamos sem goleira até o fim do jogo. Nosso ataque desmoronou, e nossa defesa praticamente não existia. O jogo que era para ser fácil havia se tornado uma gigante pilha de merda! Eu com certeza mataria Podmore por isso. O placar já estava em 50x100 para eles. Pedia com todas as forças que Rose Gardner, a apanhadora, que achasse logo o maldito pomo.

E ela conseguiu. Ganhamos o jogo, mas isso era a última coisa que podia pensar. Assim que o juiz apitou o fim, eu voei com toda velocidade até Podmore que já estava no campo. Mas antes de eu poder chegar Deborah Kings já estava brigando com ela. Assim que coloquei os pés no chão, as outras duas se agarram pelos cabelos.

- _Stupefy!_ – Azarei mirando no meio das duas, jogando uma para cada lado.

As outras meninas ajudaram a levá-las ao vestiário. Chegando lá esperava ver Malfoy, mas ele não estava lá.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntei irritadamente.

Todas ficaram quietas.

- Isso é uma ordem, eu exijo saber porque nós quase perdemos hoje! – ordenei.

- Ela estava tentando rebater aquele balaço em mim! – respondeu Kings.

- O que? – perguntei sem entender.

- Elas tiveram uma briga por causa do Malfoy. – disse Mandy Portshire que estava deitada numa maca.

- Hei! Você vai ser dedo-dura? – berrou Podmore.

- É claro que vou, por causa dessa merda de briguinha eu posso ficar até dois jogos sem jogar! – replicou Mandy.

- Karen, Deborah, o que aconteceu? – exigi saber.

- A Deborah está dando em cima dele. Foi a mim que ele chamou para sair, não ela! – disse Karen irritada.

- Mentira! Ele teria me chamado se você não fosse tão, tão, vadia. – soltou Deborah.

Eu sabia no que aquilo ia dar. – _Protego! _– eu lancei antes que as duas pudessem se azarar.

- Karen você está suspensa por um jogo. Deborah você está sendo advertida, qualquer coisa errada, eu vou ficar sabendo, e você será suspensa por dois jogos. – eu disse, fazendo com que Karen desaparatasse no mesmo segundo.

- Você não tem o direito de suspender minhas jogadoras. – disse Malfoy entrando no vestiário.

- Deixe eu te dizer o que eu tenho direito. – comecei – Tenho direito de suspender as MINHAS jogadoras, assim como tenho direito de saber o porque você está flertando com elas, e de saber onde você estava até agora.

- Se não te conhecesse bem acharia que você está com ciúmes. – disse aquele verme ironicamente. – Venha Potter, vamos conversar no meu escritório. – e segurando meu braço desaparatamos.

- Onde você estava? – perguntei assim que chegamos em seu escritório.

- Estava dando uma entrevista tentando explicar o que havia acontecido. – respondeu ele indo sentar atrás de sua grande mesa.

- O que você disse? Que está comendo as duas batedoras?

- Isso não vem ao caso. – disse ele arrogantemente. – Vou manter suas punições. Não quero que o time acredite que haja uma disputa de poder entre nós.

- O que eu devo fazer? Te agradecer? Deixe de ser ridículo Malfoy. Há mais alguma coisa que você queira me dizer?

Ele levantou-se e veio em minha direção. Minhas pernas tremeram não sei porque. Quando ele chegou bem perto dei um passo para trás. – Desculpe por hoje. Sei que você não gosta de mim, mas temos que trabalhar juntos. Você não vai querer que coloquem a culpa de perdermos o campeonato na sua liderança, certo?

- Na minha liderança? – eu comecei mas ele me interrompeu, colocando sua mão em meu ombro. Meu coração deu um salto. Irritada como estava não achei estranho.

- Nem eu quero que coloquem nas minhas costas. Nós temos que trabalhar juntos. – ele terminou.

- Posso ir agora? – perguntei. Chacoalhei meus ombros para ele tirar a mão. Ele o fez e abanou a cabeça, então desaparatei.


	7. VII Ginny Weasley, a determinada

_Mais dois capítulos, só pq recebi review! brincs! Espero que gostem!_

**VII. Ginny Weasley, a determinada**

Malfoy estava certo. Precisávamos trabalhar juntos, mas como era difícil. Achei, por pura ingenuidade, que depois da nossa conversa ele fosse parar de flertar com as jogadoras, mas é claro que ele não parou.

Fora do trabalho tudo continuava na mesma. Minha mãe enlouquecendo-me com os preparativos do casamento, Hermione enviando listas enormes de convidados, repórteres me abordando para saber quando, como e onde seria a cerimônia, e Harry terrível na cama.

Tinha marcado com Hermione de ir procurar meu vestido de casamento, mas, assim que cheguei no Beco Diagonal, Luna veio ao meu encontro. Hermione ficou presa no trabalho e mandou-a para me ajudar.

Depois de procurar por um único vestido em cinco lojas e nada encontrar fomos até o Caldeirão Furado almoçar. E o que eu temia aconteceu. Luna começou a falar sobre o maldito curso que estava fazendo.

- Ginny, você não pode me enganar. Sua aura grita que algo está errado entre você e Harry.

- Luna, eu não quero falar sobre isso. Por favor. – pedi.

- Mas vocês vão se casar, Ginny! Você não está preocupada? – perguntou ela.

Luna não falava por mal, e ao pensar que me casaria e o problema persistiria eu finalmente deixei alguém saber do meu problema. – Muito, Luna, muito mesmo. – eu desabafei – Desde do começo o sexo é terrível.

Luna arqueou a sobrancelha. Eu tinha falado alto demais. Ela sacou sua varinha e suspirou – _Muffliato! _– e então continuou. – Ginny, ruim quanto?

- Eu nunca gozei. – disse com vergonha.

- Não precisa ficar assim. Isso é mais comum do que se pensa. – disse ela compreensiva - Você tem que conversar com ele. Não entenda mal, homens são preguiçosos, mas se você não falar o que se passa para ele, isso nunca vai mudar.

- Mas como eu vou falar isso para ele. Harry você nunca me fez gozar! Se toca! – disse eu desesperadamente.

- Não será fácil, mas você vai ter que falar.

Eu cheguei em casa determinada em conversar com ele. Enviei-lhe uma carta assim que tomei coragem. Achei melhor conversar no meio da semana, assim ele teria dois dias para pensar até que nos víssemos novamente.

Ele chegou em casa curioso. Pedi que ele se sentasse na sala enquanto busquei chá para nós. Olhei nos olhos dele, respirei fundo e comecei.

- Harry, preciso conversar com você sobre algo que está me incomodando. – comecei.

- Claro meu amor, pode falar. – disse ele preocupado, mas carinhoso.

- Não é um assunto muito fácil de se falar.

- Não existe isso entre nós, Ginny.

Ele me deu coragem e eu comecei. – É sobre sexo. Eu não tenho aproveitado muito. – disse escolhendo as palavras com cuidado – Eu não tenho gozado...

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Tem algo de errado com você, Ginny? – e assim que ele terminou a frase eu fiquei irritada, mas tentei me segurar.

- Errado não Harry, só acho que está faltando alguma química, sabe. – disse.

- Eu também tenho achado isso. – ele disse e fez meu coração ficar mais leve – Acho que você está fria comigo. Toda vez que eu venho para cá você ou não quer, ou não participa.

Com isso minha irritação voltou e me deu vontade de dar um soco na cara dele. O problema era comigo então?

- É claro que eu não quero, eu nunca gozei! – soltei sem querer, minha raiva era tanta.

- Como assim você nunca gozou? – quando as palavras saíram da boca dele eu percebi o que tinha dito. Ele tinha revolta na face.

- Maneira de dizer, Harry. Mas ultimamente não tenho gozado. – tentei arrumar.

- Deve ser porque você não quer interagir comigo. Pense nisso. – disse ele levantando-se e batendo a porta.

O final de semana chegou e Harry já tinha me "desculpado". Ele veio pra casa e eu tentei fazer o que ele havia me dito. Interagir com ele. Mas nada, realmente nada mudou. Eu tentei ser criativa, mas ele me cortava toda vez. O sexo acabou sendo o mesmo de sempre. E eu fiquei puta da vida.


	8. VIII Ginny Weasley e a sementinha do mau

_And here we go! Reviews, please?_

**VIII. Ginny Weasley, e a sementinha do mal**

Estava plantada a sementinha do mal. Depois da conversa que tive, e depois que vi Harry nada fazer pra mudar, comecei a ser perturbada por minha própria mente. A semente foi plantada e agora eu tinha um diabinho do lado esquerdo, contrapondo o anjinho do lado direito.

Todo o tempo eu me pegava pensando em coisas que jamais faria. _Eu amo o Harry, mas preciso gozar. Se ele não quer fazer isso vou procurar quem queira, ai sim posso me casar._ E então voltava a mim, dava tapas no meu rosto e tentava esquecer o que havia acabado de pensar.

O que estava acontecendo só piorou meu humor. Harry gostava de acreditar que eu era aquelas noivas neuróticas que enlouquecem antes do casamento. Eu deixei ele acreditar nisso. Mas toda vez que tinha que ver alguma coisa pro casamento me dava enjôo. E o diabinho vinha pra piorar. _Você não quer se casar com ele._

Minha irritação já tinha se deslocado para o mundo. Qualquer lugar que estava arrumava alguma coisa pra ficar brava, e descontava minhas frustrações em alguém.

Um dia antes de uma das minhas partidas mais importantes, Harry veio em casa me desejar boa sorte. É claro que sexo estava incluso. Quando acordei no outro dia, pulei da cama e fui direto ao Estádio de Quadribol. Fiquei praticando lances até que o resto do time chegasse.

O jogo estava muito ruim. Não conseguia acertar a goles nos arcos de maneira alguma. Rose Gardner já havia encontrado o pomo e estava o disputando com a apanhadora do outro time. Contudo o placar estava terrível. Precisávamos de um gol para aí sim, Rose poder pegar o pomo e ganharmos.

Kathrina voava com a goles na direção dos arcos. Paty, conseguiu chamar a atenção de dois artilheiros. Essa era uma jogada nossa que sempre dava certo. Kath fingiu lançar a goles no arco direito, chamando o goleiro para defender, contudo ela me passou. Estava com a goles na mão e dois arcos livres na minha frente.

O que me lembro depois é de desaparatar com Malfoy para seu escritório.

- O que foi aquilo, Weasley? – ele me perguntou alterado.

- Aquilo o quê, Malfoy? – retruquei.

- Você perdeu o ponto mais ridículo do universo. – ele usava as mãos ao falar.

- Não venha colocar a culpa em mim, você é o treinador. – tentei me defender.

- Se você tivesse marcado aquele gol nós teríamos ganhado a porcaria da partida! – berrou ele.

- Poxa vida, Malfoy. Pena que eu não marquei. – ironizei.

- Eu dei o sinal para Gardner pegar o pomo! Eu não teria dado se soubesse que você era tão incompetente ao ponto de perder um ponto marcado!

- Se você parasse de comer a Rose, ela poderia decidir por si mesma! – agora eu berrei.

- Agora chegamos ao ponto, não é Weasley? – seu rosto tinha se iluminado.

- Do que é que você está falando? – perguntei sem entender.

- Todos já repararam, Ginny! – ao ouvir meu primeiro nome senti um misto de raiva e alguma outra coisa – Você não quer se casar com Potter, você está sempre irritada depois que ele te pediu em casamento. Admita isso para seu próprio bem!

Não agüentei e saquei minha varinha, apontando-a ao pescoço dele. Ele não se mexeu.

- É claro que eu quero me casar. Você que é tão tarado que sempre acha que o problema é sexo! – berrei segurando minha varinha firmemente.

- Weasley, eu não disse nada sobre sexo. – comentou ele mais calmo, e com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Ah? –_ o que eu havia dito?_

Abaixei minha varinha envergonhada.

- Então esse é o grande problema. Você está subindo pelas paredes porque o idiota do Potter não sabe te satisfazer! – a frase tinha um ar de vitória.

- Cale a boca! – ordenei.

Ele sorria. – Por isso que você fica tão irritada com suas colegas! Você acha que eu como elas, mas que como BEM COMIDO! – disse ele com aquela maldita arrogância que me fazia querer pular em seu pescoço.

- Eu sou bem comida, está ouvindo? – retruquei, mas sem a mesma força de antes.

E ele sabia que estava ficando cansada. Ah sim, ele sabia. Ele veio para perto de mim. – Então porque é que você treme só de sentir meu toque? – disse ele colocando sua mão fria em meu pescoço. – Porque sua respiração acelera quando estou perto? – E o filho da puta chegou ainda mais perto de mim. – Porque você sempre me empurra por medo da proximidade? – E quando nossos rostos estavam a centímetros de distância, ele esperava que iria empurrá-lo a qualquer segundo. Mas não o fiz.

Beijei-o furiosamente. Puxei-o pelo pescoço e quando vi nossas bocas estavam grudadas. Seu hálito fresco de menta me enlouquecia mais e mais a cada milésimo de segundo em que nossas línguas roçavam uma na outra. Depois do susto, Malfoy se entregou completamente. Sua mão puxava meu quadril para que eu sentisse seu corpo. Aquilo era demais para mim, há tanto tempo não sentia tanto tesão. E quando acreditei que fosse me entregar ali mesmo, meu anjinho me salvou. _Ginny, o que você está fazendo?_

Parei no mesmo segundo. Coloquei minha mão no peito de Malfoy e o empurrei fracamente enquanto lágrimas rolavam por minha bochecha.


	9. IX Ginny Weasley, a traidora

_Mais um capítulo. Adorei escrever esse daqui, espero que gostem! Reviews, please?_

**IX. Ginny Weasley, a traidora**

Eu tinha traído Harry. Essa afirmação me perseguia todo tempo. Mas não era a única coisa que me perseguia. Aquele beijo...

"Porque é que você treme só de sentir meu toque?" Aquele maldito! Era mentira! Depois que começamos a "trabalhar juntos", ele veio com a mesma intimidade que tinha com as outras jogadoras. Tentando me galantear, no começo ficava irritada, depois fiquei extremamente irritada. Eu odiava aquele maldito.

Lembro de uma vez que ele me pegou de surpresa e sussurrou: "belo jogo" na minha orelha, me fazendo estremecer. Quando virei para encará-lo ele tinha aquele sorriso bobo no rosto, de quem conseguiu o que queria. Empurrei-o com força, mas ele já esperava por isso, pois era costume, pegou meu braço me puxou e deitou-me em sua perna como um passo de dança. Arg! Que raiva que fiquei.

E agora eu tinha feito a pior merda de toda minha vida! Como tinha conseguido fazer isso com Harry? Ele que sempre cuidou de mim, que me ama e quem eu amo. O que eu tinha feito?

Precisava contar a verdade para Harry, mas como fazê-lo? Ele iria me deixar, acabar com o casamento. Ou poderia me perdoar. Não, era impossível. Eu não só o trai, como o traí com o inimigo de infância dele. Mesmo sabendo que contar a verdade acabaria com tudo, não conseguiria mentir ao homem que amo.

Depois do treino Malfoy me chamou ao seu escritório. Eu esperava que ele me dissesse que iria ligar para o Profeta Diário para contar nosso casinho para o público. Aquele maldito faria qualquer coisa para magoar Harry.

- Você já contou à alguém? – perguntei, antes de deixá-lo falar qualquer coisa.

- Não. – ele respondeu e eu arqueei uma das sobrancelhas, mas deixei de lado.

- Foi um erro absurdo o que aconteceu Malfoy. – eu disse – _Como vou contar isso ao Harry?_ – pensei.

- Você vai contar pro Potter? – perguntou ele lendo meus pensamentos.

- É claro que sim! – eu respondi.

- Deixe de ser burra, Ginny! – novamente ao ouvir meu primeiro nome estremeci – Esse é o tipo de coisa que não precisa ser honesta!

- Você acha que ser honesta é ridículo? Imagino que sim. – retruquei.

- Você não vê como está sendo egoísta?

- Egoísta? – eu perguntei revoltada.

- Deixe eu terminar! – ele disse levantando um dos braços - Egoísta, sim. Você quer se casar com ele, como você disse o que aconteceu foi um erro. O que de bom iria acontecer se você o contasse? Imagine o quanto aquele idiota vai sofrer ao saber que sua noiva deu uns pegas em seu pior inimigo? – e continuou – Você usa a desculpa de ser honesta só para tirar a culpa que está sentindo do peito!

Eu não sabia o que falar depois disso. Ele tinha razão, mas como eu ia ter certeza que ele não iria contar a Harry?

- Mas é claro que você irá contar!

- E o que eu ganharia com isso? – perguntou ele, me deixando sem entender – Perder a capitã e melhor artilheira do meu time? Você também me tem nas mãos, Ginny.

_Pare de me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome! _Pensei. Considerei também o que ele tinha falado. Silêncio dominou o ambiente durante um tempo.

- Mas ele é tão mau de cama assim? – Malfoy interrompeu meus pensamentos.

- Cale a boca! – soltei.

- Conte-me, Weasley, eu não poderei contar a ninguém mesmo! – pediu ele.

- Não quero falar sobre isso, não com você, Malfoy.

- É ele ou é você? – insistiu ele, sabendo que essa resposta eu o daria.

- Porque é que os homens presumem que o problema é com a mulher? – soltei irritada.

- Foi isso que ele te disse? – perguntou ele com um sorriso enorme de satisfação.

- Malfoy!

- O problema é sempre com o homem. A mulher só gera problema quando fica com vergonha de falar sobre o assunto, e não o faz. Mas presumo que não seja este seu caso. – os olhos maliciosos que ele me lançou aquela hora me fez voltar por segundos ao dia anterior e a sensação maravilhosa que senti.

- Eu tentei conversar, mas não deu certo. – continuei a conversa para tentar esconder a brasa que tinha começado a faiscar – Acho que talvez não me entregue como deveria... – _o que foi que eu disse? _

- Novamente, culpa do homem. Ele é quem tem que te deixar louca de tesão. – disse ele fazendo-me corar, e ele sabia porquê.

- Mas e se eu estiver fazendo algo errado? – perguntei sem graça.

- Impossível! – disse ele maliciosamente, medindo-me de cima a baixo. A brasa soltava ainda mais faíscas. – Para o homem é simples, ele enfia e goza. – eu arqueei as sobrancelhas pedindo modos, mas Malfoy nem ligou – A mulher é muito mais complicada, descobrir o que a mulher gosta é uma arte, e infelizmente não são todos os homens que se interessam.

- Você diz isso achando-se um artista. – esnobei.

- Eu sou, Ginny. – _Arrogante, maldito_.

- Eu pergunto à uma das meninas, para confirmar! – ironizei.

- Elas não vão saber te responder com precisão. – respondeu ele virando de costas para mim e sentando-se em uma poltrona.

- Quer dizer que você nunca comeu uma delas? – perguntei curiosa.

Ele simplesmente olhou para mim. Aqueles olhos acinzentados penetraram nos meus com força. – Não – respondeu ele calmamente.


	10. X Ginny Weasley, e a noite

_NA: just enjoy it! Reviews please? _

**X. Ginny Weasley, e a noite  
**

Harry me prendia contra a parede. Com uma das mãos segurava as minhas em cima da minha cabeça, com a outra ele aperta meu quadril contra o dele. Enquanto me beijava furiosamente, sua mão deslizou até minha virilha. Ele roçava seus dedos no meu clitóris, enquanto eu gemia entre os beijos. Harry penetrou dois dedos fundo dentro de mim e com isso berrei alto separando-me do beijo. Quando olhei para Harry, não era ele. Draco olhava-me maliciosamente, enquanto seus dedos ainda trabalhavam.

- Você é simplesmente arte. - disse ele inclinando-se contra mim, falando em meu ouvido. O que parecia impossível aconteceu, fiquei ainda mais molhada de tesão. Draco pareceu percebeu e continuou o que estava fazendo, mas soltou meus braços e com sua mão livre puxou somente meu quadril, fazendo minhas costas arquearem, enquanto minha cabeça repousava na parede. Ele beijava meu pescoço, descendo até chegar em meus seios. E foi com um grito que acordei.

Estava ensopada em suor. Olhei para o lado e Harry estava me olhando assustado. Virei de costas para ele sem conseguir olhar em seus olhos, sentei na cama e tentei recuperar o fôlego. Então senti Harry chegar perto de mim, ele sentou atrás de mim, colocando as pernas uma de cada lado, e me abraçou pela cintura. - Pesadelo, querida? - perguntou ele no meu ouvido, e eu estremeci. -Não. - respondi.

Eu não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, mas sabia muito bem de onde tinha vindo a vontade. Levantei da cama, deixando Harry lá sem entender. Peguei um laço no criado mudo e prendi meus cabelos, num rabo de cavalo bem alto. Minha respiração que tinha voltado ao normal, voltou a ficar mais pesada. Parei de frente para Harry, e soltei as duas alças da minha camisola, fazendo ela deslizar sobre meu corpo.

Harry então entendeu sobre o quê tinha sonhado. Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso malicioso, e estendeu as mãos para segurar em minha cintura. Eu não deixei, levantei minha perna e coloquei-a no meio do caminho, empurrando o peito de Harry para trás. Ele pareceu gostar. Então soltei-o e tirei minha calcinha, última peça que faltava. Inclinei-me em direção a ele, e enquanto o beijava tirava sua cueca. Novamente Harry tentou tocar em mim, mas não deixei.

Como esperava Harry já estava pronto, mesmo eu não deixando ele encostar em mim. Então o empurrei pelos ombros para trás. Ele estava sentado no meio da cama quando eu subi, dessa vez deixei ele encostar em minhas pernas que estavam na sua frente. Sentei em seu colo, cruzando as pernas em suas costas. Ele abriu suas pernas um pouco e estávamos sentados frente a frente. A maneira que ele me olhava era completamente diferente de todas as outras vezes. Via luxúria em seus olhos. Com uma mão puxei seus cabelos para trás, arqueando suas costas enquanto eu levantava um pouco o quadril para podermos começar.

Segurei seu pênis contra minha vagina durante um tempo, sentindo o sangue pulsar em seu membro ao fazer isso. Então desci com força, vendo Harry fechar seus olhos e estremecer de prazer. Descia e subia com meu quadril, segurando Harry bem perto de mim de forma que nossos corpos roçavam um no outro. E aquilo estava bom, incrível na verdade. Minha respiração estava completamente descompassada, enquanto eu acelerava e diminuía o ritmo. Os gemidos de Harry me deixavam ainda mais louca. Subi meu quadril mais uma vez, sabendo que da próxima vez de descesse conseguiria o que sempre quis.

E foi muito melhor do que imaginava. Desci com vontade, e uma explosão de prazer tomou conta do meu corpo, me fazendo perder as forças e cair para trás. Harry puxou-me com os braços beijando meus seios enquanto ele pressionava suas mãos em meu quadril para eu continuar o movimento. E então foi sua vez de gozar. E não foi como as outras vezes. Nós ficamos durante não sei quanto tempo abraçados naquela posição, Harry ainda dentro de mim.

Era ridículo como todos iriam perceber o que tinha acontecido aquela noite. No dia seguinte acordei com um sorriso bobo no rosto que não conseguia de jeito maneira tirar. Olhei para o lado e não encontrei Harry na cama. Fui tomar uma ducha rápida. Quando cheguei a cozinha Harry tinha preparado um lindo café da manhã. - Acho que tenho que acordar no meio da noite mais vezes. - disse para ele, fazendo-o sorrir abobalhado. - Você está linda hoje. - Disse ele enquanto puxava a cadeira para eu me sentar. Beijei-o e sentei.

- O que foi que te deu ontem? - perguntou ele, com um sorriso de canto de boca. Eu fiquei sem graça, corei na mesma hora. Não pela minha atitude, mas pelo sonhe que havia tido antes daquilo. - Não sei. - respondi rindo sem graça. - Foi maravilhoso. - disse ele com o olhar distante, e depois sorrindo, seus olhos penetrando fortemente nos meus. - Nunca te vi sentir tanto prazer como ontem. - meu sorriso bobo voltou ao rosto, lembrando da sensação incrível que senti.

Durante a manhã eu e Hermione ficamos organizando os preparativos do casamento em casa, a mesa da cozinha coberta de papéis. Harry passava por mim de vez em quando, mexia na minha orelha, ou pescoço fazendo-me estremecer com o contato. Hermione não pode deixar de perceber o clima que tinha impregnado a casa. - A noite foi boa então. - disse ela depois de Harry sair para a sala, não antes de me dar um beijo no pescoço.

- Incrível na verdade. – respondi sonhando acordada. Hermione riu alto. – Nem vou perguntar mais nada! – brincou ela. Eu senti uma enorme vontade de contar para Hermione o porquê a noite havia sido tão incrível, mas não tive coragem.

Mesmo não tendo coragem de contar para ela, sabia que havia uma pessoa que poderia me abrir. A minha felicidade era tão grande que precisava compartilhá-la com alguém. Tinha uma partida de quadribol no começo da noite, e antes de ir para o treinamento anterior, aparatei na frente do apartamento de Luna.

- Consegui, Luna! – disse ela quando ela abriu a porta. Ela pareceu entender exatamente sobre o que eu estava falando. – Sente-se, vou buscar um chá para nós duas. – disse ela animadamente. – Não precisa não, Luna, tenho que ir já já. Tenho jogo hoje. – não estava com coragem suficiente para beber seja lá que chá que ela iria preparar.

- Tudo bem. Como foi? – perguntou ela. – Incrível! – respondi. Ela olhou para mim sorrindo. – Isso eu posso ver Ginny, sua aura está completamente diferente, o que quero dizer é, o que mudou? – perguntou ela.

Eu queria ser o mais honesta com ela, precisava me abrir com alguém, e sabia que não havia melhor pessoa. Sabia que Luna não iria me julgar. – Eu trai Harry. – disse, e seus olhos ficaram ainda mais esbugalhados. – Foi um erro, terrível, mas eu estava tão desesperada, que acabou acontecendo.

Luna sentou-se com o choque. – Com quem, Ginny? Se você não se importa em eu perguntar. - Draco Malfoy – respondi, mas ela não pareceu surpresa. – Ele tem uma aura difícil de resistir, realmente. – respondeu Luna, deixando-me confusa. Ela percebeu e continuou. – Ele sabe seduzir, a aura dele mostra isso. – ela disse e eu não deixar rir. – Mas foi com ele que aconteceu? – perguntou ela.

- Não! – respondi ofendida, mas depois vi que ela estava certa em perguntar. – Foi com Harry, mas antes disso eu estava sonhando... – comecei e fiquei um tanto constrangida. Luna balançou a cabeça me encorajando a prosseguir. – Eu estava sonhando, hum, com Harry e , hum, o sonho era erótico. Na hora que estava para gozar, Harry virou o Malfoy. Quando acordei, queria sentir aquilo e então transei com Harry, e finalmente gozei.

Luna pareceu tomar um tempo para processar tudo aquilo. – Você consegue entender porque você gozou? – perguntou ela, e eu balancei a cabeça negando. – Você foi sexualmente estimulada durante o sonho, você estava com vontade de fazer sexo com Harry. Há quanto tempo isso não acontecia? – ela perguntou. – Há muito, muito tempo. – respondi.

- Exatamente. Quando vocês começaram a transar, você tinha vontade, mas os dois ainda eram muito inexperientes, e você acabava não gozando. Depois de um tempo você começou a ficar irritada por causa disso, e sua vontade foi para o espaço. – eu levantei uma das sobrancelhas e Luna pareceu entender o que estava pensando. – Não estou querendo dizer que isso é sua culpa, Ginny. A culpa era dos dois. Harry por não te estimular como deveria, e você por ficar quieta. Agora que você já conversou com ele sobre isso, a culpa é dele. – isso me fez lembrar do discurso de Draco. – Mas você precisa entender que uma vez, talvez algumas, não tem problema algum você ser estimulada por outra pessoa, mas isso não pode se tornar um hábito. Você tem que fazer Harry te estimular, e não Malfoy.

Ela terminou o discurso e fiquei contente dela ter me entendido. Nada havia sido resolvido, ainda havia trabalho a ser feito, mas eu iria aproveitar aquela noite por enquanto.


End file.
